Harrik of Irae
by Kalira777
Summary: Harry is the first magical son of the Irae line, the line of the Earth Elemental Kings. First chapter, R&R please, feadback is necessary. Also I do not own Harry Potter & CO, unfortunatly I do not own Erik either, the original Phantom of the Opera.


Harry Potter sat beside the water fountain in the library's lobby reading the book that the librarian, Miss Ani had given him to read. Aunt Petunia had left her seven year old nephew here as Miss Ani had offered to watch him while the Dursleys went on vacation.

"Harry it is time to go." Harry stood, clasping his book closely. Miss Ani offered him her hand and he took it after a moment's hesitation. She smile brightly and lead the way to the bus stop. Once there she lifted her hand for a moment then turned to him. "The bus will be here in a moment Harrik." She smiled at his puzzled face and dabbed some makeup on his scar. "I'll explain later, youngling." Just then a triple decker bus appeared.

"The Knight bus emergency transport for a stranded witch or Wizard-"

"That will be enough Stan. Come Harrik." She led Harry on board, he followed trying to puzzle out what 'Stan' had meant by 'Witch and Wizard'. Once they were seated Miss Ani sighed. "I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell you this Harrik. You are a Wizard, I am a Witch. Your Father's family is related to me and I live with your mother's grandfather, who raised me as one of his own. That is where we are going."

"My parents were wizards?" Ani nodded.

"Yes, but female wizards are called witches." Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. "You were born Harrik Almsey Irae de'Masque, heir of Erik Almsey Irae de'Masque. Ah, here we are." They exited and Harry's eyes bulged. There before him behind gates made of wrought iron snakes was a huge black and silver stone castle. The snakes on that formed the gate writhed, calling his attention to them. Ani reached into the center of the mass and a single snake wrapped around her wrist and hissed.

_Who craves entrance to our throne?_

"I, Ani Almsey k'Irae de'Masque crave entrance to the Serpents throne by the will of the Serpent King, Erik Almsey Irae de'Masque." The serpents writhed.

_Granted, hatchling _the serpent released her. _And you, youngling? Do you wish to enter?_

_Yes _Harry hissed back. _I, Harrik Almsey Irae de'Masque demand entrance as the Serpent Prince._

_As you will, young master._ They hissed proudly and writhed, causing the gate to open. Harry looked up at Ani who gave him a slight bow.

"My, liege." She indicated that they should go through the gate. As they did so it writhed shut silently.

On the long walk up to the castle Harry considered what had happened in the last few hours. He knew in his very being that he was a prince but all this magic was confusing him. He blinked when they were met at the doors of the Castle by a small person with huge batty ears and a pointy nose. Said person was dressed immaculately in what appeared to be a uniform of black breaches and a white poet's shirt.

"Ah, Harrik this is Jacques. He is to be your house elf, that is servant. Jocques, this is Prince Harrik." The elf gave a small bow.

"Welcome young lord, what can Jocques do for you?" Harry looked to Ani for guidance. She smiled.

"If you would fetch us dinner and have it waiting in the young lord's rooms?"

"Yes milady." He disappeared silently and Harry gasped.

"That is perfectly normal for house elves. Now to show you to your rooms." She lead him through the great hall pointing out the dias, and then lead him into the east wing up several flights of stairs. She opened a door to a neat, regal room done in cream and green with mahogany furniture. "This is your formal sitting room. She opened a door which lead to a more comfortable room. Your bedchamber and washroom are just through the far door. The library is through the door on the right." She nodded to it but led Harry to a table in the cozy room and sat him down at the table. "I realize this is a bit overwhelming, but you will get used to it. If you need anything call Jacques. I must go meet with your grandsire. He will wish to know that you have arrived safely" she said as Jocques appeared with his food.

"Miss Ani," he said as she made to leave. "Do I have to go back?"

"No Harrik, Erik will never let you go. This is your home now." After she had left Harry turned to Jocques.

"Please don't go." The elf blinked but nodded and stayed where he was standing. Harry began to eat, then frowned. "You can sit down Jocques." The elf fidgeted but sat and Harry insisted that he help him eat the food because there was no way he would eat it all. "What can you tell me about my grandfather?"

"Master Erik?" Jocques asked. Harry nodded around his chocolate pudding. "Master Erik came here a long time ago from France when Lady Ani was very little. Until he came there had been no kings for generations, only Lord Slytherin a long time ago. Master Erik did not know anything about magic but came because Miss Ani was invited to Hogwarts. Miss Ani taught Master Erik what she learned and when he found out about the Throne he came here and we welcomed him, that was in my grandfather's time." Harry yawned and Jacques hopped up and bundled him into a washroom to clean up for bed.

"Erik," a tall lanky figure turned from the window revealing a cadaverous appearance.

"Yes Ani?" He sighed heavily.

"He's here." The man nodded. "I've broken the Potter enchantments."

"I told you that those were foolish."

"That may be so, but they helped in finding him, did they not?" The man raised a thin eyebrow. "Any way, I told him you wished to meet him on the morrow." He leveled a solid glare at her, yellow eyes blazing. "And I think you should go unmasked."

"Ani-"

"No, He is as starved for love as I was, he will not reject you. Show that you care and he will not give your appearance a second glance."

"So you say, but you are the only one who has not been reviled by my face. Not even Hesepah and she was my wife, could look at me without pity or revulsion." She gave him a reproving glare. "Very well, lovely one. I shall go unmasked. Have Jocques bring him to the stables, I shall begin to teach him to ride." As she left he muttered softly "And perhaps the sunshine will lend my looks less terrifying." He lofted a curtain of heavy velvet to reveal a mirror. He starred at his reflection and sighed. His eyes were a bright amber, he virtually had no nose and his skin was pale as death though no longer pasty due to his time out of doors on his estate.

Harry stirred, he had been having the most wonderful dream about being a magical prince and living in a huge castle and having an elf as a servant. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed, BED! He didn't have a bed, it must be true! He leapt out and went to the door of the wash chamber. There was a huge bath a sink and a toilet. He discovered that the other door lead to his cloths room. There were robes and lots of other cloths, all his size. He took a bathrobe, remembering that Miss Ani had told him these were his rooms, meaning everything in them was his. He then put on a pair of slippers and proceeded to explore the rest of his quarters. He soon discovered that attached to the room he'd eaten in were several rooms, a cool workroom full of stone benches and shelves, a study and a library. All of the rooms were done in the same mahogany, green, cream and silver. He took a book and curled up with a book on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

Jacques found him like that some time later. "Master Harrik," Harry looked up from the book that was telling him about making objects float.

"Yes Jacque?"

"Would Master Harrik like to break his fast now?" Harry nodded and Jacques disappeared returning with a large breakfast. Harry sat down to eat.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, young master. Master Erik asks that you meet him at the stables after you break your fast. He says young master should learn to ride."

"Horses?"

"Yes Young master."

An hour later found them walking toward the stable Harry's eyesight suddenly blurred and he took off his glasses to rub his eyes and realized he could see fine without them. He gave Jocques a puzzled glance not totally expecting an answer.

"Miss Ani remove the charms, they are wearing out now. You are becoming an Irae."

"Oh. What charms?"

"The Potter charms. You can ask her more later. There is Master Erik." The elf vanished leaving Harry to approach the tall man alone. As he drew closer Harry realized that there was something the matter with his face. He blinked when he got his first good look at his grandfather. The man was tall, he had thick black hair and luminous amber eyes. Harry bowed.

"My Lord."

"My Son." Harry looked up at this, the one thing he wanted was a real family. Harry saw an edge of desperation in Erik's eyes and embraced the man tentatively the man knelt and enveloped Harry in a hug that warmed Harry's spirit. Harry let a few tears fall.

"Thank you" he whispered. Erik dried his tears gently.

"It is no matter, my child." Harry smiled at him then his brow creased. And he touched his grandfather's face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked innocently. Erik swallowed.

"No little one. It is revulsion in others stares that hurts." Harry looked away. "You have done nothing wrong, little one. You are curious, that is entirely different."

"Um, sir-"

"You may call me grandfather, Erik or something of that sort, not Lord- unless we have company."

"Yes Grandfather."

The next year passed quickly. Harry became, in all ways, Harrik of Irae, the Wizarding Prince. He learned French, German, Spanish, Latin, Italian, and Prussian. He studied magical theory for potions, transfiguration, charms, dark arts and defense. He studied magical history and genealogy. As well as hunting, fencing, riding slight of hand and numerous other skills. For the most part he was left to his own devices, merely told the minimum amount of work he was expected to complete. The one subject that he studied every day without fail was music, which Erik taught him, as it was his first love.

Almost a year had past when Harrik was summoned to the throne room. He bowed slightly to his grandfather.

"Milord?" He enquired, feeling that there were strangers approaching.

"Have a seat, Harrik. I have summoned you a companion and a teacher. Draconis Mal de'Foy and Severus de'Prince both are of noble and loyal houses to the throne." Harrik nodded and sat on a small stool beside his grandsire. The doors opened and two people entered, both possessed a large amount of magical energy. One was a pale boy of Harrik's age the other a tall man with a dark aura. Harrik met his eyes for a moment and saw a soul in conflict. Both bowed.

"Welcome to my home, children. This is my grandson and heir, Harrik Irae de'Masque. You shall address me as Lord or Lord Erik. Your chambers are near the prince's. Hansif" a house elf appeared, "shall attend to you. He is not under orders to obey you so be courteous." His eyes flicked to the white haired boy momentarily. "Harrik, please escort your guests to their chambers." Harrik rose and bowed.

"Yes, Sire." He turned to the others. "Come." He beckoned them, once they were out of the hall he smiled at them. The man hid his nervousness well but the boy did not. "You may call me Harrik, if you so desire, how would you care to be addressed?" He was looking at the elder man as he spoke and saw curiosity buried deeply. It was the boy who answered.

"I'm Draco." He announced. "And that is Uncle Sev." The man leveled a glare at the boy and Harrik chuckled.

"I believe that your 'Uncle', would prefer that you not name him so. How would you care to be addressed, Severus de'Prince?" Severus met his gaze for a moment before speaking.

"You may call me Severus, my liege." He replied with a slight bow. Harrik nodded.

"Thank you Severus. Draco these are to be your chambers. Should you desire them, modifications may be made." Draco nodded and they left him examining the suite that was nearly identical to the prince's, without the library. "These, Severus are your quarters." Harrik left him at the door to his chambers.

Severus entered the main room, a formal sitting room done in deep blue, rich cream and walnut. The door lead to a more comfortable room that included a desk and several bookcases. The first door he tried led him into his bedchamber, this he ignored and tested the other door. It opened into a cool, dark room made of stone. The long worktables and shelves were made of stone and the stools of metal. On one of the shelves was a note. He lifted it and blinked. The note was from the king instructing him to request any necessary ingredients from a houself and that he would cover the cost, as host. The houself appeared bearing the few ingredients he had brought with him.

"Master Erik is asking if Lord Severus needs any additional supplies."

"Convey my thanks to your master, Hansif and inform him that I shall compose a list of useful ingredients, please."

"Very well Lord Severus." The elf disappeared silently. And Severus made his way back to his study and found a meal laid out on a tray for him.

Harrik rose with the sun as always and called Jacques to see if either of his guests were up.

"Lord Severus is up sire, but he has not asked to break his fast yet." Harrik nodded.

"Please invite him to do so with me within the hour." Jacques disappeared with a nod.

"Lord Severus." Severus looked up at the houself, it was not Hansif, though it was dressed the same.

"Yes?" He inquired simply.

"Master Harrik invites you to break your fast with him within the hour." Severus blinked _the boy is up?_ He thought to himself, _How odd._

"Thank you please inform the prince of my acceptance-" he hesitated.

"My name is Jacques, Lord Severus. I serve the Prince alone and will convey your acceptance."

"Thank you Jacques, good morn to you."

"And to you Lord Severus." The elf disappeared and Severus set about dressing for the day. The wardrobe held all variety of clothing but he decided that simpler was better and dressed in an outfit that was, excluding the robe, identical to both that of the houselves and what the prince had worn the day before.

Severus entered the prince's chambers escorted by Jacques. He noted the mahogany wood complimented by hangings of deep green, blue and purple. He was led through the formal sitting room into another, more cozy sitting room. The prince was seated at a small table, reading. The boy looked up.

"Ah, good morn to you, Severus. Did you find your chambers comfortable?" The boy set the book aside, carefully marking his place.

"Good morn my liege," Severus gave a slight bow. "My chambers are indeed comfortable." _They are luxurious actually._ He thought, but that would not bear saying.

"Very good. Do have a seat, Jacques is bringing our meal." Severus sat and the food arrived. As they began to eat the prince spoke. "Grandsire said that he summoned a teacher," he met Severus's gaze with his own blazing eyes. "So I must ask. What have you come prepared to teach?" Severus blinked and hid his surprise, this was not normal breakfast conversation for an eight year old.

"Many things. I am well versed in potions, dark arts, defense, dueling, arinthmacy and ancient runes. I am capable of teaching transfiguration, charms and history as well." The prince nodded.

"Very good. I have studied a great deal of theory, but grandfather insists that I require expert supervision, and he has not the time. Do you know what level Draco is at?" Severus nodded, still confused.

"His father has given him a bit of theoretical background but has not the time or inclination to teach his child."

"That is a sad thing." The boy seamed to be looking at something far away. "Ah, well shall we begin while we await Draco's presence?" Severus nodded as they were finished eating. The house elf appeared and cleared the table. Harrik showed him to the door which lead to a well equipped library before leading him into a study where they could begin. Severus began quizzing the boy on the basics of magical theory and found the prince's answers surprisingly in depth and correct. It was several hours later that Jacques announced that Draco was awake and breaking his fast in his own quarters.

"Please have him join us when he is done, if you would?" Severus said before returning his attention to Harrik and the thick tome of ancient runes. When Draco joined them they returned to the fundamentals of magic.

Their days fell into a pattern, Harrik and Severus would break their fast at dawn and study the more obscure branches of magic until Draco joined them midmorning. Mid-afternoon the two boys would fly and explore while Severus attended his research in his labs. The evenings were devoted to potions and astronomy. It seemed that Draco caught a bit of Harrik's love of learning, over the summer. It came to a close to soon for Severus's liking and he was due back to Hogwarts.

"Do you have to go?" Harrik asked, a pleading look in his eyes. He sounded like the young child he was.

"Yes, sire I do." Severus wasn't sure why he kept calling Harrik 'sire' but he did. Harik's face fell.

"Will you at least visit on holidays?" Severus hesitated, he never went anywhere but one look into the eyes of his pupil who had become a friend and he was lost.

"Yes. I shall visit." Harrik did not cry but he did embrace his teacher. Severus returned it.

"Stay well then, until our next meeting, my friend." Severus swallowed.

"Good bye, until we meet again," Severus hesitated, "Harrik." The black haired boy beamed at him as he disappeared.

"Is Severus gone?" Draco asked when he awoke some time later. Harrik looked up from his studying and nodded. Draco flopped into 'his' chair. "What's that?"

"Sinfranrian's text on primedial beasts and their properties. It's in Gaelic." Draco rolled his eyes and retrieved a book on basic curses from the library.

"Would Master Harrik and Young Lord Draconis please meet Master Erik in the great library." Draco glanced nervously at Harrik. He had only seen Erik a handfull of times all summer and was nervous, mainly because his father feared the king.

"Yes, Jocques. Don't worry Draco. Grandsire doesn't actually bite." They arrived at the library and found Erik sitting masked in a leather chair. Harrik embraced him when he rose and Draco bowed shakily.

"Today we will be going to France. Ziparo, Jocques's cousin is expert wandmaker there. Come." He opened a book and motioned for them to touch it. They did and found themselves touching an identical book in a small workshop. Sitting at one of the workbenches was a house elf. He sprang to his feet.

"Monsier de'Fantome!" He exclaimed. "It is a pleasure." Both boys glanced at Erik and blinked when it revealed that he had on a glamor.

"The pleasure is mine, Ziparo. These two need wands made for them."

"Of course, of course. Let me see." He looked them both up and down, studied their hands and plucked a hair from each. "Hm, I will inform you when they are complete." Erik nodded.

"Of course. Come boys we shall view Paris today." He lead them on a tour of the city that ended at the Opera Populare. On the way he taught them many tricks and told them tales of when he had lived there. Draco began to relax around him and realized that Erik was just another man, despite being a king. At the opera they watched the newest Opera, as it was opening night for it. They left the opera house and Harrik immediately began complaining.

"You never told me that you finished it!"

"You were the busy."

"Nonsense. You are the one that said 'no lessons over the summer'" Draco looked at them confused.

"Um, what is this about?" Harrik glared at his grandfather.

"Erik said 'no lessons over the summer' then vanished! We've hardly seen him and when we do he vanishes."

"You were much engaged with other lessons. I did not wish to disturb you."

"But you said I'd get to hear it first."

"Hear what?" Draco asked annoyed. Both turned to him as if it were obvious.

"The Opera."

"Erik wrote it."

"You wrote the opera we just saw!" Draco yelped. Erik nodded. "Wow, can you teach me too?"

"Yes Sire teach us your humble servants to play and sing your mighty works." Harrik intoned mockingly. Erik sighed.

"Very well, tomorrow. Tonight bed."

Yuletide found Harrik ablaze with anticipation. Severus was no less anxious. Dumbledore had been puzzled by Severus's request to leave for yuletide as he never went anywhere. He stayed and worked on his potions. The old man had however given him leave to go. Severus laughed inwardly as the other staff members tried to guess why he was so cheerful. He touched the book that the king had given him and appeared in his room at the Serpent's Throne. He removed his teaching robes and took a shower to clean his hair which he then pulled back before dressing in the usual poet's shirt and breeches.

"Hansif." The house elf appeared.

"Greetings Lord Severus."

"Greetings, Hansif. Do you know where I might find Harrik?"

"Yes sir. Master Harrik is in the greater library." Severus gave a light snort, it figured.

"Thank you Hansif." He departed to the large library. Opening the door he found Harrik curled up with a huge book. "Ah, this is a surprise. You are reading." Harrik looked up and set aside the book eyes blazing, face smiling.

"I trust you are well Severus, my friend?" He motioned to the seat beside him. Severus smile and sat.

"As well as may be. Imagine teaching 30 Draco's half of whom hate the other half and neither half has any reservations about tossing ingredients in other's potions. I have to wear robes just short of battle robes and keep calamious in my hair, it is horrible." He grimaced and Harrik chuckled.

"It could be worse." Severus raised an eyebrow daring him to come up with something worse. "You could be teaching them defense, they are supposed to curse each other there." Severus laughed, feeling better than he had in years. He had missed his comradery with this old before his years child.

"I had not thought of it that way before." Were Severus's words, his eyes however spoke a warmer message- 'I'm glad to be home.' Harrik read it there and smiled.

Harrik and Severus were eating breakfast as was their custom, discussing the differences between two similar potions when a letter appeared on the table. Harrik frowned, the only people who wrote him were Severus, Draco and Ani and all of them were currently residing in the throne. He lifted the letter and realized that today was his birthday.

To Mr. Harrik Irae

Serpent's Throne

Harrik looked up at Severus. "It's my Hogwart's letter." He set it down unopened, a pensive look on his face. "It really is true. They told me it was but I did not believe it fully."

"What is it Harrik?" Severus asked, face concerned.

"My letter is addressed to Harrik Irae. When Ani found me I had another name, she lifted the charms that made me who I used to be."

"And who was that?" Severus asked lightly but received a weighing stare.

"You won't hate me, no matter what I say?" Severus saw fear tinging his young friends eyes.

"No, I could never hate you." He was the fear recede slightly.

"Before you were summoned, I had been here at the Throne for just under a year. Before that I had been living with my squib/muggle relatives who hated any sort of magic. Voldemort murdered my parents but couldn't kill me. Guess we know why now." Harrik met Severus's gaze and he blinked.

"You were Harry Potter." Harrik nodded and looked away. Severus considered this a moment, but it didn't change who his friend Harrik was. "Who knows?" Harrik didn't look up.

"You, Erik and Ani."

"Harrik, look at me." The prince looked up at him slowly. "I do not hate you. I understand why you were reluctant to tell me, but it makes no difference to me. You are my friend no matter whom you biological relations may be. You are nothing like James and Erik is more of a father to you than the man you never knew."

"Thank you Severus. I didn't want to loose your friendship, but I wanted to tell you." He gave the elder man a smile.

"Well I suppose that I shall be taking you and your pale double out for school supplies?" Harrik nodded.

"Not that we need much."

"True."

Draco yawned and Harrik rolled his eyes at him as they made their way to Platform 9 3/4. Lucius was leading them as Severus was needed at Hogwarts and Erik disliked going out. Ani of course simply couldn't be found. Harrik found the senior Mal de'foy to be a pompous idiot with a mere fraction of his son's power. They bade him farewell and boarded the train. Draco began to rant.

"Don't sit with a Mudblood." He imitated "Insult some blood traitors." Harrik slapped his shoulder.

"Stop that. Those are merely misrepresentations. There is no such thing as a muggleborn."

"I beg your pardon, but _I_ am muggleborn." Said a voice behind them. Harrik turned and gazed at the buck toothed, bushy haired girl.

"That is incorrect. You are Hermione jAdae, the halfsidhe daughter of Sancalf Adae of the unseleigh sidhe." He turned to walk away.

"The sidhe aren't real."

"Believe as you wish, jAdae." They entered a compartment.

"I still don't get how you do it." Draco complained.

"And you never will." There was a knock and a red haired boy in slightly worn robes appeared.

"Can I sit here? everywhere else is full."

"Of course. You are a Weasley correct?" Harrik spoke before Draco managed to open his mouth.

"Yes Ron, Ronald, Weasley."

"I am Harrik Irae, this is Draco, Draconis Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" Harrik rolled his eyes and Draco glowered.

"Be nice Draco. Don't worry too much Ron, Draco's different from the rest of his family."

"Yeah, cause I grew up with you and Erik. That would warp anyone!" Harrik chuckled and Ron gave them an odd look before smiling.

"I see no reason for your families to continue this idiotic feud." Both glared at him. "I mean really, just because a Malfoy that wanted to marry a Weasley but couldn't as he was in love with a muggle due to an enchantment by a Dufenbore that wanted to marry the Malfoy lady." Both blinked.

"_That's_ how it started?" Draco asked incredulously. Harrik nodded. Both cracked up. "Well, Ronald. I suppose the two of us should end this ridiculous feud and kill off the Dufenbores?" Draco offered Ron his hand.

"Sounds good to me." Ron took Draco's hand and shook it. "Hey, do you know where we can find a Dufenbore?" Harrik shook his head.

"Sorry, the Vamen's killed them all off over a century ago. Another twisted tale." The trip was spent with the other two wheedling weird tales out of the dark haired boy. When the trolley came Draco bought some for Ron stating that it was to help seal their ending of the feud. Ron of course did not argue.

Harrik had found reading about the sorting hat's creation extremely interesting and could hardly wait to speak with it. He had not found Hogwarts as awing as the Serpent's Throne, neither had Draco but Ron had been properly awed. Harrik was the first of their little group to be called forward.

'_My, my how interesting. Where do you desire to go My Liege?'_

'_Slytherin of course, my dear Horato. That is my servant's house after all.'_

'_Of course. As you wish.'_ "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Draco was soon seated beside him and Ron, near the end was placed into Gryffindor.


End file.
